


Les nuits sans nom - GJ

by HaruCarnage



Series: Atelier Drabbles du Collectif NoName [17]
Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-12 03:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20149051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruCarnage/pseuds/HaruCarnage
Summary: Un thème sept à dix minutes pour écrire cent mot dessus avec une tolérance de dix mots. Telles sont les règles de l'atelier drabble du [Collectif NoName]





	Les nuits sans nom - GJ

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

L’attente pouvait être longue, Ann prit un livre en ne sachant si elle devait sortir ou non. Anne lui disait parfois qu’un peu d’air lui faisait du bien, alors pourquoi pas avec un peu de lecture. Depuis peu, elle s’était fascinée par la poésie française, le jeune propriétaire de terres anglaises ne pu qu’admirer ce pays lointain que sa confidente et amante avait déjà visiter. 

« Ces lacs et ces joyaux de verdures se seront jamais aussi beau que ces gestes que vous avez pour ma personne ma chère dont mon cœur ne cesse de soupirer l’absence... »

Son livre ouvert, elle commença sa lecture...


End file.
